Heroic Disapproval/Gallery
Gallery Images April's Disapproval.jpg|April O'Neil disapproves the Turtles for causing spill of mutagen containers that resulted in her father was being mutated into mutant bat. Garnet furiously disowns Pearl.png|Garnet furiously disapproves Pearl upon realizing her trick with fusion into Sardonyx for her own selfish needs. triton grotto.jpg|King Triton disapproves Ariel's grotto and her being in love with a human. Mufasa_scolding_Simba.png|Mufasa disapproves Simba for disobeying him and putting Nala in danger. Simba scolds Kion.png|Simba disapproves Kion choosing members for Lion Guard. Shero being rude to Riza and Rifki.png|Shero disapproves Riza and Rifki for failed get a booze for him. you are a toy.jpeg|Buzz Lightyear disapproves Woody for refusing to leave the Round Up Gang, testing their friendship. Jungle Book 2016 136.png|Bagheera disapproves Mowgli for doing human tricks in the jungle, thus disobeying Akela. m disapproves.jpg|M disapproves James Bond's "private vendetta". Thirtydays_369.jpg|Kathryn Janeway disapproves Tom Paris to allow the Moneans accept their recommendation. DBZ_-_228_-_(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120305-15421140.jpg|Videl disapproves Chi-Chi, Bulma, Ox-King and Krillin believing that Gohan is dead. Hercules_and_Jamie.jpg|Hercule Moustache disapproves Jamie the Puffin about going to his property. 108-28.jpg|Chi-Chi disapproves Goku to let Gohan joining the fight against the Androids. Angry_Aviva_2.png|Aviva disapproves Martin and Chris Kratt about making Chameleon powers. Khalil_putting_his_foot_down.png|Khalil disapproves Jonah lamenting over his shade and Nineveh. 6nvezat.jpg|Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil disapproves Tommy and Dil, when their parents removed the televisions. Your work is puerile.jpg|Wednesday Addams, her brother Pugsley, and their friend Joel Glicker disapprove Gary and Becky Granger's reenactment play of the First Thanksgiving, calling it puerile. Spike_is_caught_S1E24.png|Twilight disapproves Spike for setting up Owlowiscious with a mouse doll. ScoobyNatural 19.jpg|Dean and Sam Winchester and their friend Castiel disapprove of Fred's decision for them and the Scooby Gang to split up and search Colonial Sanders' mansion for clues out of worry that they could be in danger due to the presence of a real ghost. Inspector Gadget disapproves his niece Penny to help him solve crimes.png|Inspector Gadget disapproves his niece Penny to help him solve crimes. Thor Banished.jpg|Odin disapproving Thor for nearly starting a second war between the Frost Giants and as a result, he banishes Thor to Earth and strips him of his powers. 3449839-over+the+edge.jpg|Commissioner Gordon disapproves of Batman at gunpoint for "running wild on his private crusade," thinking it cost his daughter Barbara her life (though it would later turn out to be a dream). amazingspiderman-4129.jpg|Captain Stacy disapproves of Spider-Man, because he believes the masked vigilante to be a public menace. Claire_ready_to_go.jpg|Owen Grady disapproves Claire Dearing go with him on the expedition. Queen Elinor warning Merida.png|Queen Elinor disapproves of Merida's actions. Miguel argument.png|Miguel forbidden by his family to play music, which they dismissed as a curse. File:Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png|Sunset Shimmer disapproves Flim and Flam for offering her a free-prize out and slapping right out of his hands and flew to the little boy’s hands. File:Agenda_2_Silverbolt_Optimus.jpg|Optimus Primal disapproves Silverbolt for letting Blackarachnia to join the Maximals as he believes that she is a Predacon and is using Silverbolt. File:Sonsmogh_097.jpg|Captain Benjamin Sisko disapproving Worf's ceremony of ritually killing his brother Kurn to escape his dishonor and forbids Worf from completing the ceremony. File:Celestia enraged at Discord.png|Princess Celestia disapproves Discord for uniting the villains. Videos Be Compassionate Jonah VeggieTales Lion Guard Clip Simba Scolds Kion Scoobynatural - A Ghost Attacks The Boys & Scooby Gang & Dean Fails To Flirt With Daphne The Rugrats Movie (1 10) Movie CLIP - The Reptar Wagon (1998) HD|Drew Pickles disapproves his brother Stu's chances of making his Reptar Wagen a successful toy. Batman Forever (6 10) Movie CLIP - Your New Partner (1995) HD Kara Edwards Videl refuses to believe that Gohan died (DBZ Kai TFC Version) Licence to Kill Movie CLIP - Private Vendetta (1989) HD Jasmine and Sultan Garden Scene HD Coco - Family Argument and run away from home|Miguel's family disapprove of his dream to become a musician, because they hate music. Englizion - تعلم اللغة الانجليزية من الأفلام - The Ant Bully (1) - مترجم عربي انجليزي-0|As he hates humans, Zoc disapproves of Lucas, seeing him as a threat to Hova and the other ants. Sunset shimmer goes mad because of Flim and Flam|Sunset disapproves Flim and Flam for offering her a free-prize out and slapped it right out of his hands and flew to the little boy's hands. File:Beast Wars Transformers Optimus Primal Confines Silverbolt To Quarters|Optimus Primal disapproves Silverbolt for letting Blackarachnia to join the Maximals as he believes that she is a Predacon and is using Silverbolt. Category:Galleries